The Flock At My School!
by sharkdae
Summary: When one has met the flock, the "fun" never stops. Family gets involved and people get hurt. Minds get read and people get freaked out over little things. Not to mention your own flesh and blood turns a gun on you. Hints of FAX.
1. the flock at my school!

**so. hi.**

**this idea popped in my head at like 4 in the morning.**

**yes.**

**4 in the morning.**

**another creation at 4 in the flippin morning.**

**it seems that's where they all come from.**

**no wonder they're all weird and confusing and crazy.**

**chips are the bomb.**

**anyway.**

**summary: my OC is at school when i hear a familiar name over the announcements, may or may not be good, I'm not making any promises.**

**rating: t for teen book**

**disclaimer: don't own anything except my OC and plot...maybe...i haven't seen it yet but it might have happened.**

**and i know my friend has the same name as max's sister. it's just a coincidence. she's not really max's sister but my real life friend who really exists :) (it'll make sense later!)**

**oh, and the eldest members are all in 8th grade, it happens. I mean, they are 14 after all. it's not that old. only one year older than me. :)**

**and nudge is 11 so she can be in 6th grade! i was! for a little while anyway.**

**and on with the story! **

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

My teacher Mr. Spack was going on and on and on about some math gibberish. I don't know what. I wasn't listening.

Again.

What? You probably wouldn't either. Mr. Spack is a very creepy person who has no life at all. He probably lives at the school. He is very old and his full name is John Spack Jr.. _JR.!_ That's just very humorous to me. That he's a junior. :)

AnYwAy.

As I"m bored I'm just looking at the board, pretending to listen, to know what the crap is going on.

"Shardae?" Crap. I looked at my teacher. I raised my eyebrows then lowered them. He knew I was listening to him.

"What's the answer?" He asked.

I once again looked at the board. A bunch of numbers were sprawled on it. I quickly read through the writing trying to figure out the answer.

"5x." I heard whispered. I didn't look at the person who said it. I knew who it was.

"5x?" I said, well more accurately asked loud enough for my teacher to hear.

He nodded and turned around, talking again to the class. I whispered my thanks to Ella, my friend, who sat beside me in the back of the room. She just rolled her eyes, nodded and started working on her story again.

Wow. Lots of nodding.

aNyWaY.

DING DING DING DING DING

"_Good morning staff and students. Today's date is Monday, May 18, 2009. If everyone could please stop what they're doing at this moment in time, it is now time for the morning announcements." _my assistant principal, Mr. Owens said over the intercom. He paused for 10 seconds giving the teachers time to quiet the students down. Then, he said the announcements, blah blah blah. I was hearing every other word not the entire thing. Next, he said, "_I need these students to come to the office after the announcements are completed._" I always listened to this part. It's nice to wonder who's being sent to the office first thing in the morning. "_I need Jeff Ride, Nick Ride, Tiffany-Krystal Ride and Maxine Ride to come to the office after the announcements are completed." _

Now. My first thought was who the heck were Jeff, Nick, Tiffany-Krystal and Maxine Ride?

Then it dawned on me.

.

..

...

....

...

..

.

They were eighth and sixth graders.

Duh.

Just kidding. I did not really know they were eighth and sixth graders.

It took me a few seconds but I knew it was Iggy, Fang, Nudge And Max.

At my school.

On a _Monday._

I inwardly squealed. Because I would never squeal out loud. You wanna know why? Because I'm a very quiet person. Really. I am. I could almost, probably pass for Fang's sister. If I had black hair, black eyes, black clothes and olive-colored skin. And if I never showed emotion.

When the announcements were over I asked to go to the restroom. Mr. Spack said go ahead. Then went back to his lesson.

I quietly walked out of the classroom. I went out into the hall. And started walking toward the girls restroom. Of course I didn't actually have to go, I just wanted to see the oldest members of the flock. And guess what?

I did. I instantly recognized who each one was. The really, really, really tall light-haired, sightless eyed guy was Iggy. The not-so tall but still tall guy with black hair, intimidating dark eyes was Fang. And the tall brown-haired girl with brown eyes was Max.

Max had walked out of the 8th grade spanish class, Fang from the 8th grade math class, and Iggy from the 8th grade science class. Yes, even though I was in 7th grade, I knew where all the 8th grade classes were. It's not that creepy. _No, of course not._

They met up in the middle of the hallway on the second floor. The office was on the first floor and all three of their classrooms were on the second floor close together. My homeroom was right next to Max', then there were some purple lockers then Fang's homeroom in the corner. Next to his was some more purple lockers then the hallway and after that Iggy's homeroom next to the computer lab/class. The steps were near the computer lab. The steps had a fence type thing around the top so people don't fall and die.

Okay, so maybe they don't die but break their neck or something. Yes I know, I'm so optimistic. _Absolutely._

_._

I saw a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes walking down the hall and she said hi to me, I gave a small wave. Then, she joined the trio. I put two and two together and figured that was Nudge that just passed me.

"Should we go down there?"

"I don't know."

"Ig-_Jeff_, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything Maxine! Ow!"

"Nudge?"

"No. I didn't do anything. I mean, we've only been here 15 minutes and I didn't want to get in trouble and I was just talking to people and making friends just in case we were going to be here awhile and--"

"Okay Nu-_Tiffany_."

"Nutiffany?"

"Shut up Jeff. Nick?"

"How come you remember his name?"

"Jeff. Shut up before I kill you. Nick? What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"Max, What did you do?"

"Nothing! That's why I'm asking you guys!"

What? I'm allowed to listen to their conversations. They shouldn't have been so loud. I stepped out of the bathroom quietly. As I walked past them I said, "You know guys, maybe they have information for you about stuff, you don't always have to assume someone's out to get you."

Remember how I said I was a quiet person. Well, that was probably the longest sentence I have ever said.

"Um, thanks...I guess." Max said, clearly thinking hard. She probably thought I was from the School, or Itex or even BRIGID! :o

Just kidding bout that last part.

I'm not Brigid. I would kill myself if I were. There are plenty of fanfics where Brigid's the evil bad guy out to get the flock and kill the FAX. I am definately not her.

I LOVE the FAX. I would never kill it. Ever. I mean it.

I heard Max mutter something.

Then I turned around and asked, "Aren't you guys the flock?"

Max', Nudge's and Iggy's eyes widened slightly, and Fang, well, you know, he didn't let emotion cross his face.

"Excuse me?" Max asked, after finding her tongue, "Who's this flock you speak of?"

"I'm not working with Mr. Chu or Itex or the School, if that's what you were thinking." I replied. Wow. I have turned into quite the chatter box lately. Freaky.

"How do you know-" Iggy started.

"I read Max' books." I simply stated.

"What books?" Fang asked.

"ZOMG. Max? You wrote a book? Why didn't you tell us? When did you have time to write them? How many did you write? What did you write about? Does she know why we call ourselves the flock? Wh-"

"NUDGE!"

I laughed on the inside. Sometimes, Nudge is just really funny. :)

"How do you know we're the flock?" Max asked me.

"I'm a smart cookie." I replied, almost inaudibly but their hearing picked up every word.

"How many books does Max have?" Nudge asked.

"5." I answered, again quietly.

"Did she tell you why we're called the flock?" Nudge asked.

"Yep."

"Well, what are we?"

"Avian-American."

"You're really quiet. Almost like Fang." Nudge said gesturing to Fang with her thumb at the right time.

"What happened to the lie low, stay hidden policy?" Iggy asked Max incredulously.

"Well..." Max started but didn't finish for the announcements came back on.

"_I still need Maxine, Jeff, Nick, and Tiffany-Krystal Ride to come to the office."_

_"_You guys should go down there." I said, it sounded like I whispered but that's how I always talk.

"Yeah..." Fang said.

Wow. First thing Fang said and it was one word. Yeah...

The eldest flock members waved their goodbyes while Nudge told me it was nice meeting me and I should try to be louder when I talk. I told her it wouldn't happen in a million years. She laughed at that and went down the steps with the rest of them.

Overall, I met the flock and it was awesome. :)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**And we're done!**

**Another story completed!**

**:)**

**And it's probably better than my other ones!**

**Longer than the others!**

**And it took longer than 30 to 90 minutes to write it!**

**And there's a robot voice reading my writing right now!**

**It's so funny!**

**he said my name like shardey!**

**he's saying all the XD's now!**

**it's like**

**XDXDXDXD.**

**he's saying all of them.**

**it's really really funny.**

**he's saying them all sing songy and stuff.**

**to the inspector gadget song.**

**DING DING DING DING DING**

**ANYWAY**

**i'm done!**

**review and tell me what you think. i'll read your stories and review them!**

**peace out,**

**~~shardae/shardey~~**

**SQUIGGLY! ~~ okay bye for real now. :)**


	2. the flock at my house?

**Okay, so this originally was a one-shot but then i decided i wanted to continue it. another idea for it popped up in my head and i just have to use it. :)**

**um...**

**disclaimer? i don't own anything you recognize. please don't sue me!**

**um...**

**cookies?**

**shoot. now i want some cookies. nice going shard.**

**-PLEASE PAUSE WHILE AUTHOR LOOKS FOR COOKIES-**

**-jeopardy music plays, over and over again-**

**-10 minutes later-**

**:( i couldn't find any cookies. i bet my stupid sister probably ate them all.**

**anyway.**

**um...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**i was seven and you were nine.**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

* * *

**

The rest of the day went by quickly seeing as I kept thinking about the little exchange with part of the flock. Luckily for me, none of my teachers called on me to do anything like read from the book or answer any questions. If they would have, I would have had no clue what to do.

But, after getting off the bus, the school day was behind me. I just enjoyed my limited solitude on the short walk home. I pulled my hood up over my head even though it was kinda hot out.

Once I got home my dad opened the door. He was late, again. But, that always happens, it's not like I care.

"You're late." I said.

"You're early." my dad said.

I just rolled my eyes and walked past him to the living room, sitting my messenger bag on the love-seat. I sat in one of the chairs with wheels, spinning in it until my dad left. As I was spinning the hood of my jacket fell. Yes, I was still wearing my jacket.

When he finally left, I got on the computer as I always did and checked my email and my updates on the stuff I'm signed up for. My mom called saying they -my sister and my mom- were going to the stores for awhile and wouldn't be home until around 8 or 9.

Basically, it was just like any other day until...

_**CRASH!!!!!!!!**_

The sound came from upstairs so I walked slowly up the steps, grabbing a shoe on the way up. I reached the top of the steps and checked the bathroom first. The door was open so I could easily see inside of the small, green room. Nothing.

I looked down the hall into the front bedroom that was originally my mom and dad's, but, now they slept on the kitchen floor in the way of everything. Beats me why.

I didn't see anything in front of the dresser but I didn't go into the room, instead, I looked at my -and my sister's- bedroom door. I shakily reached toward the doorknob and stopped.

I walked down the hall and checked the front bedroom to see no one. I walked back down the hall to my sister's old room to see no one in the clean room. Huh. Who cleaned it? I shrugged and remembered the task at hand. _Focus Shardae._

I then went back to my room and grabbed the door knob and pushed it open and dropped the shoe seeing the intruders. There was not one, nor two but six people in my room. **They** were at my house, in my flippin _room._

The entire flock was in my bedroom and the window was shattered. So, I'm guessing that was the crash I heard.

They must have realized I came in the room because they stared at me, studying me. I looked at the two younger kids I hadn't seen earlier. So, it was obviously the Gasman and Angel. Angel tilted her head and stared at me, slipping her hand into Max' hand. She's probably wondering how I know who they are, unless the older flock members told her about me which I highly doubted. I'm not the important of a character being the quietest person in the entire school.

"Hi." Angel said, well, angelically.

"Umm. Hi." I said.

Something must have clicked in Nudge's head because she was said, "Hey! You're that girl from school we talked to earlier! OMG! How weird is that? That we just burst through your window, and we talked to your earlier. Oh and we're sorry about your window, we were just running from some M-Geeks and dove into the closest window!"

"Nudge!" Gazzy yelled.

"Sorry."

I chuckled inside my head. Nudge's head turned to my bookshelf that was filled with books, one in particular caught her eye: MAX, a Maximum Ride novel, then she looked slightly to the left to see the rest of the series. "OMG! MAX! IT'S YOUR BOOKS!"

Max looked at where Nudge was pointing and saw there was indeed her books sitting on the shelf.

"Do you have all of them?" Nudge asked.

I nodded.

"Can I look at them?" she asked.

I nodded again. She squealed and picked up the first one and turned to a random page. "I remember that! When you dumped the olive oil on that guy's head! That was funny!"

I suddenly felt bad. Max' books were kinda like her diaries or something. Where she told all her secrets and personal thoughts and feelings and stuff. I was beginning to realize why Max kept it a secret. She didn't want them to know. I inwardly sighed.

Angel looked up at me. Then I heard her voice in my head. _Don't feel bad. Max is okay with it. She was planning on telling us about it and she was going to let us read the books if we wanted to._

_Are you sure? _I thought to her. I don't know, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I'm kinda new to this whole mind-reading thing.

_Yes, I am. And, it's okay, you'll get used to it. _She 'said' giggling in my head. Huh?

_What do you mean I'll get used to it? _I asked. I was confused. A lot.

_You'll see._ She giggled in my head again. Erm...kay?

I glanced at Nudge to see her on the fifth book trying to pick a good enough page to read. "Go to page 84." I said. She and Max looked at me as if to say 'why' and I just said, "You'll see." mimicking Angel. Again, Angel giggled in my head.

_Why that one? _Angel asked.

_Aren't you a mind-reader? _I asked, not rudely, if I was asking it aloud I would have been smiling. Yet again, Angel's giggles rang inside my head.

Nudge quickly turned to page 84. Reading the first paragraph she glanced up at Max. "Are you talking about me?" Max glanced at the page and nodded. Max looked over at page 85 and blushed, probably because she realized what was on that page. Angel looked at me.

"OMG! Max! Fang! That was cute! I can't believe it! The ultimate make-out scene between two of the main characters!" Nudge squealed. Now Max' face was blushing like mad and Fang's face was impassive.

The Gasman muttered something to Iggy and he burst out laughing. Gazzy probably described Iggy the scene and Iggy was probably laughing at how Max' face must look.

_How do you always know what we're is thinking? _Angel asked. Now, it was my turn to look at Angel.

_I've been in Max' books long enough to know what's going on in your heads._ I replied. I still think the mind-reading thing is confusing.

_Oh. Okay. Because I kept reading your mind and you always knew what was going on. For a second or two, I thought you were a mind-reader._

_Nope, I'm just a normal 13 year old girl who has a weird obsession with the Maximum Ride books._

And...did you guess it? Angel giggled.

Nudge put the books back and looked at me, after her, so did the rest of the flock. Nudge then asked, "Why are you wearing a hoodie? And it's a black one, which attracts heat the most, or something like that, I think." I just shrugged in response and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I always wore a hoodie, and now that I think about it, I have no idea why. Maybe it has something to do with my being a nobody.

Angel gasped and looked at me. "You're not a nobody." I blinked and looked at her. "No no no, it's an inside joke. I'm a nobody and my friend is the lorax." I explained briefly.

"What's a lorax?" Gazzy asked.

"It's something Dr. Suess made up." They looked at me funny. "You know, famous author, wrote tons of children's books?" Again with the funny looks. "Rhymes in every book, every line?" No luck with removing the funny looks. "The Cat in the Hat?" Nothing. I sighed and looked at my sister's shelf looking for something Dr. Suess. And I found the lorax book. Perfect! I grabbed the book and showed them the cover. Something finally, finally clicked and I got a lot of "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhs." The Gasman described the cover to Iggy, the latter nodded.

**A/n I just fell out of my chair. Ha ha ha. Just thought you should know. Okay, back to the story.**

"How is your friend the lorax?" Gazzy asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"We've got nothing but time." Max said.

"Okay, but let me warn you, it's very long and kinda confusing"

They nodded and I started my story about Toni the Lorax and Shardae the Nobody.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me please!**

**Tell me if I should keep going or not! I want to know!**

**Flames are welcome!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Review! Please!**

**MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**

**REVIEW OR THE FLOCK WILL COME AND TELL ZOMBIE ARI TO EAT YOU!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU AND ASK TONI THE LORAX TO HELP HIDE THE BODY!**

**i'm just kidding. i won' t kill you, just please, review. you don't understand how much i want a review.**

**oh and toni the lorax and shardae the nobody really exist. i am shardae the nobody and my friend's toni the lorax! yeah. anyway...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~~shardae~~**


	3. the flock stay at my house

**welcome to the third installment of the flock comes to my school!**

**at least, i think that's what it's called.**

**aNyWaY, i have no idea as to what's gonna to happen this chappie so I'm just going by instincts.**

**okay? okay, here we go. **

_**say your sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to...**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_After a little while of "mingling"..._

Max, Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman had wanted to leave, but Angel and Nudge wanted to stay and they gave Max bambi eyes and I guess that worked. I don't know.

I was a little distracted but I was totally okay with them staying. It was just my mom and sister and dad I was worried about. I share a room with my sister so I couldn't keep them there without her finding out. They couldn't stay downstairs because that's where my parents stay all the time.

The basement was not worthy of a choice since all that was down there was the laundry room and then another room full of stuff with barely enough room for two people let alone six bird-kids to fit.

So, you could say I had quite the dilemma. I didn't want them to leave.

I checked the back door to see if my family was home. Nope. I was good. Walking upstairs I saw the bathroom, my room, the front bedroom, the back bedroom...

Then I thought of it. The most brilliant plan ever. They could stay in my sister's old room. Perfect! No one goes in there anymore. Ever.

Unless of course, it's me. I'm the only one that goes in there. But, that's it.

Well done, Shardae. I mentally patted myself on the back.

So, I told the flock my idea and they were all for it.

I walked to the basement and found six mattresses for some reason. It was weird, almost as if someone made it that way, as if they knew six bird-kids would be here...

_AT THE AUTHOR' HOUSE_

THE AUTHOR SMILES EVILY

_BACK TO SHARDAE'S HOUSE_

So, I dragged the mattresses up to the back bedroom two at a time and they were set up on along the walls. They could pick their mattresses. I exhaled slowly and deeply, some people call that sighing, I prefer exhaling slowly and deeply.

I heard a sound behind me and saw Angel and Nudge standing in the doorway.

I gave them a small smile and Nudge asked, "You're okay with this right? I mean, if you're not, we can leave and find something else, or stay somewhere else. But if you are okay with this, we'll stay I guess, unless you-" she stopped when she saw my expression.

"Of course I'm okay with this. If I wasn't, one of you would have eaten shoe when I first saw you in my room." I said, with a smile on my face. I have turned into a chatterbox because of the flock.

They grinned and Angel gave Nudge a look that said, 'told you'.

I then heard a noise outside. It sounded a lot like a car honking. My eyes widened and the girls looked at me. "What's-" Nudge started but I put a finger to my lips. I walked to the window and saw my mom out back. "Crap." I said aloud.

Nudge came to the window and saw the car. She looked at me and asked, "Who's that?"

"My mom. She'll flip if she sees you guys." I answered. Where was the rest of the flock?

"They're in your room." Angel said. I looked back at her and asked her to go get them to come in the room.

She nodded and ran out, her hair bouncing up and down as she ran.

My mom stepped out of the car and started for the house. Where was my sister? Something stopped my mom as she turned back to the car. "Hurry up!" she yelled. My sister then opened the door and walked into the yard, then ran toward the back door. Following her were my two cousins. Shoot.

I turned around to see the flock in my room, looking at me waiting for an explanation. "My mom's home." I said.

They nodded and Max asked, "Is she the only one here?"

"No, my sister and two of my cousins are here too." I said slowly. I mentally counted the number of people here, 6 bird-kids, 4 normal kids, 1 adult. That's 11 more people here than there were at my last birthday party. (No, it's not that no one showed up, it's just that I didn't have one.)

I heard a knock on the back door seeing as I had locked the screen door. I mentally hit my self on the head. "I have to go open the door, you guys stay here." I ordered, running out of the room, down the steps and to the backdoor.

I pretended to check who was there and opened the door. "FINALLY!" my cousin, Lauren and my sister, Nalani yelled together.

I stuck my tongue out at them and unlocked the screen door. They opened the door and walked into the living room. Then my four year old cousin, Dantie, walked in and said something about a cat and a tree. I just nodded pretending to know what he said.

He then followed Lauren and Nalani into the living room sitting on the couch and watching them do whatever.

I ran back upstairs and closed the door to my sister's old room after whispering I'd be back soon. They muttered their okays.

I ran back down the steps and sat on the couch. "Shardae!" my sister yelled.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. She didn't say anything. She just ignored me and ran up the steps with Lauren.

I realized I was tired for some reason.

Maybe I can just.... sleep for... a little while...

_-ONE HOUR LATER-_

I woke up to a scream, a very loud scream. I blinked a few times and heard the scream again. It sounded like my sister. Then she screamed something about heads. I heard some running down the steps and saw Nalani, my sister, and Lauren, my cousin, standing at the bottom staring at the top.

"What's with all the screaming?" I asked. They looked at me wide-eyed. "There's, there's, there's, there's, there's," Nalani started.

"Spit it out!" I said, somewhat loudly. Yep, I'm the nicest, right? _Surfer..._

"There's people upstairs!" Lauren exclaimed.

I groaned. They had found the flock. "Don't worry about them." I said.

"WHAT?! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM?! THERE ARE PEOPLE UPSTAIRS AND YOU SAY DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM?!" Lauren and Nalani both yelled together.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" I yelled back. Hmm...That seemed oddly out of character....

_-AUTHORS HOUSE-_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO BACK TO THE STORY!"

-_SHARDAE'S HOUSE-_

"Look! Let us show you them!" Lauren exclaimed, pulling my arm. I just rolled my eyes and followed them to my room. Wait, the flock aren't in here, they're in the other room. "Wait!" I hissed as I dropped to the ground. They looked at me and did the same. "Where are you going?" I whispered.

They pointed to my door. I held up my hand in the gesture of wait. They nodded and I crawled to Nalani's old room. Opening the door, I found the flock sitting around, Iggy and Gazzy were sleeping. Max and Fang were talking while Angel and Nudge were talking. So, who was in my room?

Angel looked at me. _What do you mean who's in your room? _Angel said, in my head.

_My sister said that there were people upstairs in my room... _I thought. Angel blinked and looked like she was concentrating very hard. _I can feel someone's in there, but I can't read their mind._

I walked back out into the hall and motioned for my younger family members to come to me. They did and asked various questions. I held up my hand to make them stop. I pointed to the flock's room and they looked at me funny.

"Go in." I hissed. They looked at me questionably. I gave them my 'I _dare_ you to say something.' look. The two girls crawled into the room, and gasped.

_Angel... I need your help. _I thought, really concentrating on getting the message to Angel.

_How can I help?_ Angel asked.

_Can you and Nudge make sure my sister and cousin don't scream, or be loud in any way? I know it might seem like a strange request but it's very important. _I thought to her.

_Umm... Yeah. We can._

_Thanks. I'm going to check my room to see who's in there, then I'll be right back._

_Ok._

I exhaled, slowly and deeply, grabbed a shoe and slowly opened my door. I looked at the person for like a second, and was grabbed and knocked out...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**tee-hee. cliffie.**

**i've always wanted to do that.**

**i'm sorry but i had to end it somewhere.**

**:)**

**review and tell me who you think grabbed me.**

**i already know who it is, i just wanna know what you guys (and gals) think! :)**

**REVIEW!? IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY!? IT'LL MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL!? yes, it will. bye for now!**

**~~shark~~  
**


	4. my family joins the fun!

**CHAPTER 4!**

**sorry for the cliffie last time.**

**XD**

**i couldn't help myself, i had to use it.**

**:)**

**but anyway, on with the story!**

_**all this time i wasting hoping you would come around....**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

When I woke up, I wanted to go back to sleep. You want to know why? _Everything hurt._ Like, really, really, _really_ badly.

What was it that Max was always told? At least I think it was Max. Hmm. Something about pain. Pain is... blah. I can't remember.

Where am I? That should have been my first question.

Tons of questions invaded my mind. _Where am I? How did I get here? Who grabbed me? Where's the flock? Where are Nalani and Lauren? Are they okay? Why does this place smell like a hospital? Did I get hurt? Why am I strapped down with some velcro straps on a table? What do they want from me? __**What the hell is going on?**_

Some dude in a white-coat came in the room. "It's awake!" he yelled. So, now I'm an it?! The dude ran out of the white room through the white doors into the white hallway probably toward another white room with a white door.

Soon after the weird white-coat left, some pretty red-head came in the room. "Hello Shardae." I blinked. Don't show emotion. Be like Fang. Be like Fang. Be like Fang. Shardae, Be like Fang. "My name is Brigid." I blinked again. No emotion. None. Zip. Zilch. Nada. "I need you to tell me where the flock is." No answer.

I heard her swallow, if that isn't weird, I don't know what is. I mean, she was like 5 feet away from me and I heard her _swallow._

"Shardae. I know you know where they are. Just tell me." Brigid demanded.

Like I was going to listen to her. I don't even listen to my mom at times, so why would I listen to her?

"Tell me where the flock is now, or you will regret it." She said, stepping closer to my bed.

I looked her in the eye and said, "Go to hell."

"Listen to me. I'm only going to say this nicely once more." That didn't even make sense, smarty. "Where's the flock?"

"I'm not telling you shit." I said.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." You're not sorry. "You could have been a very good accomplice." I would kill myself before I was your accomplice. "But," But your mom. "I guess you have made your choice." _**YOU GUESS?! **_ "You are useless to us. You will be terminated." Brigid finished. As long as the flock is safe, whatever. Wait, terminated, they're going to kill me?!

"Or you could just let me go." I said.

"No, you know all of our secrets, I can't let you go now." _**WHAAAAAAAT?!**_

"You didn't tell me anything!"

"Regardless, you are nothing to us, why should you exist?" _Excuse me?_

"Umm...Maybe because the world doesn't revolve around you? Just because someone isn't of _use_ to you, it doesn't mean they should be terminated. Damn." I said, rolling my eyes.

Brigid scoffed and leaned close to my face, "The world does revolve around me."

"Umm... Someone's a bit full of herself.... I bet my sister doesn't even know who you are." I said.

"This is a waste of my time." She started walking away, she stopped at the door and turned to face me, "Oh and speaking of your sister, she's here too." I blinked. She grinned evilly. "And your cousin, and your other cousin." I blinked again. Then she left.

In all of my thirteen years, for some reason, I just don't cry, I don't. Songs don't make me cry, stories rarely make me cry, movies don't make me cry, pain doesn't make me cry, almost nothing can make me cry. So, when I didn't break down and cry, I wasn't surprised.

-3 HOURS LATER-

So, damn, bored. I had been sleep again but then I heard some voices and screams and shouts.

"Get out of the way!" someone yelled. It kinda sounded like Iggy, but it was probably my imagination.

Yeah, my imagination. I never met the flock, this is all my imagination. I bet I can fly and eat ice cream and not get brain freeze. I never met Angel, or Nudge or the Gasman, or Iggy, or Fang, or Max. I never did, I thought.

_Shardae! _Angel's voice rang through my head.

_Angel? _I asked hazily.

_Yeah, It's me! Where are you?_

_Uh... In a white room? I don't know._

I then heard voices outside the door and then the door was opened quickly. It was Nudge and Angel!

"There you are!" Nudge exclaimed. They quickly came over and undid the straps, setting me free. But once I hit the ground, I figured out my legs were asleep. I shook my legs a bit to get them awake but that didn't work out as well as I thought it would. I just had to get over it and run.

So I did and ran down the hall with Nudge and Angel to hear screams in a room, I opened it and saw my sister, and 4 of my cousins strapped down in beds similar to mine.

"Shardae!" the five kids younger than me yelled. I went to undo the straps while Nudge and Angel helped. As soon as they were undone, I picked up my four year old cousin and shoved my cousin Lydia's hand into Lauren's hand. My nine year old cousin, Chaz took Lydia's other hand while my sister took Chaz's other hand. Angel took my sister's hand and Nudge took Angel's. Lauren took the hand of mine that wasn't holding my cousin.

We ran out in a long line with Nudge in the lead, then Angel, then Nalani, then Chaz, then Lydia, then Lauren, then me and Ty Ty.

Soon Max, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy came running down the hall and they joined our little line of fun.

So, after they joined, the line was like a gazillion times longer. With Max leading and me at the end, we left this awful place that smelled like a hospital.

Once outside, we ran towards a forest as fast as we could. I could tell my family was getting tired and they were gonna pass out soon, but I also knew Iggy and Gazzy from Max' books. If I was correct, something should happen in about, 3...2...1...

Nothing. Hmm.

I turned my head but continued running, I stared at the building and my cousin, being the curious cousin he is, turned his head too.

Abruptly, Max stopped, causing me to crash into Lauren who did the same to Lydia, who crashed into Chaz, doing the same to Nalani, whom crashed into Angel who crashed into Nudge who did the same to Gazzy who did the same to Iggy who did the same to Fang whom crashed into Max.

But no one fell and died, so we're good.

"Iggy? Gazzy?" Max started. Gazzy looked up at her while Iggy looked down in her general direction. "Where's the explosion?" The boys grinned and then I heard it. The explosion. The five members of my family turned and looked at the building that was now engulfed in flames.

The only guy in my little family, Chaz released his sister and my sister's hands and walked closer to the burning building. I dropped my hand from Lauren's and grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking closer. He looked at Gazzy and Iggy expectantly, "You guys did that?"

Gazzy grinned again and Iggy said, "I do believe that is correct, don't you Gasman?"

"Yes, I do Igneous." the Gasman responded.

"Awesome! With like, a real bomb?" Chaz asked excitedly.

Gazzy nodded with equal excitement. "Where have you been all my life?" my cousin asked.

Then the two boys gave high-fives while me and Max rolled our eyes at the same time.

Let's see here.

We have:

3 - 14 year olds - Iggy, Max, Fang

1 - 13 year old - Shardae a.k.a. me

1 - 11 year old - Nudge

1 - 10 year old - Nalani

2 - 9 year olds - Chaz, Lauren

1 - 8 year old - Gazzy

2 - 7 year olds - Angel, Lydia

1 - 4 year old - Dantie a.k.a. TyTy

That's 12 kids, ranging from 4 to 14. 2 families morphed into one.

I just thought of something, my family was now on the run, we were liabilities, we couldn't fly, we weren't as fast runners as the flock and one of us is 4 years old.

"Umm.... Shardae?" Nalani asked. I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I don't exactly know how to say this but, you have a _wing._" she said. _**WHAAAAAAT?!**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**And, I do know who knocked out the main character, I just haven't told you guys yet. :)**

**Review?**

**I'm already working on the next chappie!**

**It should be up tomorrow or the next day, it takes awhile for me to come up with something.**

**~~sharkdae~~**


	5. Screaming, Squirrels, and Headaches

**WeLcOmE BaCk!**

**i finally, finally have an idea for this story in my head. i'm just not gonna use it yet. :)**

**i do believe it is quite the accomplishment.**

**and i'm glad you guys like the story!**

**:)**

_**i wanna be there when you call...**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

* * *

**

_"I don't exactly know how to say this but, you have a wing." she said. WHAAAAAAAT?!_

All heads snapped to look at me, well all heads but Iggy's. I blinked, not knowing what she was talking about.

I didn't feel anything back there, but when I looked at my back I saw she was right, I had a wing. It was white with black speckles all over it. I almost, almost, _almost,_ screamed. But, I don't do that, so I didn't.

I then glanced at my family members and blinked twice in surprise. I walked behind them to see they had wings as well. Lauren's wings were all black like Fang's, Nalani's wings were blue, like a blue jay, Lydia's were red and white, like some kind of bird, and Chaz's wings were all red. I looked at the toddler in my arms and saw he had some wings as well. His were black with _white_ spots.

Then Lydia started crying and I walked over to her and sat on my knees so she was at my eye-level. I sat my cousin on the ground and he sat there looking at the wings of my family. I pulled Lydia to me and said, "What's wrong?"

She sniffed and looked at me, "I want my mom."

Chaz walked over and bluntly said to Lydia, "Mom did this to us. We're not going to get her."

Lydia looked at Chaz and wiped her eyes, "Why?"

"Cause she's a..." he started, but looked at my face, "mom." he finished. I nodded my approval and looked back at Lydia. "It's going to be okay, we don't need her." I started, looking at my family, "We have _each other_." I finished with a straight face. My younger family members glanced at one another, then we all burst out laughing. What? We're just a normal family, we fight all the time, more with actions than words. But now, _we have wings. _And who's fault is that? I have no idea.

The flock stared at my family like we belonged in a nut-house. Which, we probably did.

But, hey. Whatcha gonna do bout it? Nothing? _Exactly._

Once we were done laughing.... _"_Uh. Shardae?" Lauren asked, looking at me.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking her straight in her big brown eyes full of questions while she stared into my light blue almost gray ones full of... something....O.o

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Then all of my little family turned to look at me as if I had a clue on what we were doing.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked even though it had an obvious answer. I was the eldest, the most responsible one, the one with the most hidden money.

"You know why." Nalani said, knowingly.

I sighed and Max walked over to us. "We can teach you guys to fly. And how to fight." she said. I looked up at her and mouthed my thanks. She gave a small nod and mouthed 'anytime.'

Then we heard sirens, and saw fire trucks finally coming to the place that had previously been blown up.

"Er... Time to go?" Chaz asked, alternating looking between me and Max.

I glanced at Max and we both smiled, "Time to go." we said together.

We formed the little line of fun again and ran to the forest.

-1 HOUR LATER-

We had set up camp and stuff and mostly everybody was asleep. I wasn't, I had offered to take first watch since I would have been up anyway.

What time is it? I looked up at the sky and the billions of stars up there. I tried to figure out the time. Hmm... Judging by the sky, I would have to come to the conclusion that I have no clue how people look up at the sky and know what time it is.

So, instead of looking at the sky like an idiot, I pulled my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and looked at the time. It was 4 in the morning. I exhaled, slowly, but not deeply this time.

Someone shifted and groaned and I turned to whomever it was. It was Chaz. He sat up quickly and looked at me, groggily.

He walked over to me and sat down beside me looking at all the people sleeping. He rubbed his eyes as if not believing there were so many people here.

"Shardae?" he said. I looked at him. "Who are those other people with wings? You never told us." he asked.

Hm... What should I tell him? That they were from a book I read? That they crashed through my window? That they go to my school? That I met them at the awful hospital-smelling place?

I ruffled his hair, "I'll tell you later, you being Lydia, Lauren, Nalani, you and Ty Ty. Okay?"

He muttered something, then said, "What happens if I say no, not okay?"

I laughed and said, "You know what happens." He tilted his head as if to say, 'I do?'

"I kick your skinny little butt." I clarified. His eyes widened a bit at that. I laughed at that which caused him to laugh which caused Lauren to wake up.

"Guys? Could you keep it down?" she asked.

"Nope." Chaz and I answered at the same time.

"Aw. Twins." my sister mocked. Huh. I didn't know she was up. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6 in the morning. How the hell did that happen? I yawned and looked at my awake family members.

They all looked sleepy. They usually slept until noon and here it was 6 in the morning and they were up.

I looked around, scanning the area for bad guys, M-Geeks, Brigid. You know.

I exhaled again, and then I heard something. Chaz heard it too, because he stopped talking abruptly. Nalani and Lauren kept talking. "Nalani." Chaz hissed just as I hissed Lauren's name. They stopped their chatter and I put a finger to my lips.

They ignored me and kept talking. I kicked them. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Nalani yelled.

That woke up everyone that was sleeping.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"Don't kill me!"

"Stupid mom, why'd she do that?"

"..."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"-blinks-"

"It wasn't me! It was Gazzy!"

Then everyone looked at everyone else and they all started talking at once, except for Fang, Chaz, and Dantie, they stayed quiet.

"Guys." I said, trying to get their attention.

"Guys?" Chaz asked.

"Guys?" I tried again but to no avail.

"Guys." Chaz said a little louder.

These people were giving me a headache.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chaz yelled. That got their attention. I gave him a look and he shrugged. He looked at all the Avian-Americans and said, "We heard something."

Iggy looked like he was listening as well, then I heard it again, a branch on the ground snapping and someone sucking in their breath.

I stood up and turned around, looking around for whomever made the noise. I saw two squirrels prancing around. Nalani came up beside me and saw the squirrels. She looked at me, "It was just some squirrels." she said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It wasn't just some squirrels, there has to be someone, I heard them." Chaz said.

"Me two." Iggy said.

"Me three." I said. Then I looked at Nalani, "So, shut up and sit down."

She grumbled something and sat on the ground, defeated.

I looked back at the trees where the sound had come from, so many minutes ago.

I glanced from tree to tree, and one of the trees looked funny. I practically glared at the tree, trying to figure out why it was funny-looking. Then I saw the outline of a person, trying to blend in with the tree.

_You see a person? _Angel asked. Hmm. Been a long time since I heard from her in my head.

_Yeah. They're against the tree, almost blending in completely. Hey, wait, I see, more people, at least six... But we have to get out of here now. _I thought back, glaring at the people, tree, whatever.

_Okay, I'll tell everyone...In their minds. _Angel replied. I will not say what was creepy about that sentence. I will not.

Then all of sudden, my family practically jumped 3 feet in the air, screaming their heads off. Ahh, the joys of creeped out family members.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Again, a little out of characterness from me. But hey... they gave me a headache, and now I'm irritable.

They stopped screaming and stared at me.

"It's just Angel." I said, answering the unasked question.

This only creeped them out more and they looked at each other and then, together, as if they planned it, they screamed at the same time which only gave me a bigger headache.

"CUT IT OUT!" I yelled, to which worked and they stared at me. "Just stop, screaming. Please." I said, quietly. Ugh. My family slowly nodded, and settled down, somewhat.

The flock just stared at us, kinda freaked out. We were probably scarier than Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, and whatever put together. Maybe as scary as Angel...

"Shardae? What are we going to do?" The four middle kids asked, together, again. Umm.... I have no clue... They did say 'we', so....

I sighed. Then I thought of something.

"_You _are going to shut up." I said, rubbing my temples.

_That's right, Shardae. There's always a plan. Even if there isn't.

* * *

_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**did you like it?**

**are my bratty family members annoying?**

**are they lovable annoying?... nope....just kidding....maybe...XD**

**they are based off of my real-life cousins!**

**it's sad...**

**they really would ignore me if i told them to shut up, they would scream after they were told to shut up, they would call each other twins for saying something together, they would yell shut the fuck up to strangers, they would....  
**

**blah.**

**review?**

**hate my cousins and think they should just die off?**

**tell me!**

**because, i might... i might be the one to kill them... -grins wickedly-**

**:)**

**actually, i think i will, because i can't do it in real life.**

**maybe i can have an alternate ending. yeah. that'll work. i just got another idea!**

**okay,**

**bye for now. :)**

**~~sharkie~~**


	6. Falling, Windows, and Traitors

**hmm...**

**next chappie...**

**err... oh yeah! a reviewer asked me where total was... i kinda forgot all about him.... so let's just say he's with akila! wherever she is...**

**what to write, what to write.... hmm...**

**-imaginary light-bulb goes off above author's head-**

**got it!**

**okay!**

**my nails are black! i colored them with sharpie! over this brownish color that my sister painted! they're, like, purple in the light! like fang's wings! oh my garnitt! omg! omg! omg! it's so cool!**

**aNyWaY! on with the story!**

_**i feel so unsure, as i take your hand, and lead you to the dance floor...**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

* * *

**

Let me tell you, learning to fly is not as easy as it sounds.

Actually, to me, it is as easy as it sounds. It sounds very difficult.

And, for some reason, I am the only one that believes this is true. Everybody else in my family figured it out_ way_ before me. Even my 4 year old cousin figured it out before me! _Really?_ Yes! I mean, he's only 4! Blah. Stupid flying.

But, I had finally figured it out, with much help from my family.

Oh, and we ditched the creepy people trying to blend in with the tree. Trying being the operative word.

It was kinda easy, we just packed up camp and left.... They just stayed blended in with the trees like idiots.

It was weird. It made me feel a little suspicious of them.

But, back to the present, we were flying, back to my house, to find out what happened.

Just, peacefully flying through the air, I was keeping an eye on my little family. None of my family fell out of the sky, so we're good.

But, of course, even though my family didn't fall, that doesn't mean someone of the flock couldn't fall. Which is exactly what happened, to Max that is. Her wings just folded in and she fell, going to the ground quickly.

And you might be thinking, 'No, it's okay, Fang will get her.'

Well, get this, he fell too. Just right out of the sky, followed by the rest of the flock. All of them toward the ground, to their deaths.

And my family stayed in the sky, taking no action to save them, just let them fall. I think I might have laughed at them.

Am I serious?  
No.  
No one fell out of the sky.  
And you believed me.  
:)

Sorry, I won't lie anymore.

But, we were really flying over my house when my sister said, "I'm not going to say anything."

I knew exactly why. Because of all the t.v. shows where the person goes, 'I can see my house from here!', so she said she wasn't going to say anything. Simple.

Max angled herself to the clearing by my house, she was followed by everybody.

My family landed awkwardly, weirdly, as if they liked it better flying. But me, I was sorta happy to be on the ground, I felt awkward and weird in the air.

Maybe, because I've spent 13 years of my life on the ground.

But anyway, we were in the clearing, walking towards my house when some random person jumps in front of us. I figured out it was some creepy guy that really likes me and knows where I live. Some creepy stalker dude.

"Hi!" he said.

"Go away." I said.

He pouted, which made him more creepy.

Then he looked at the little mind-reader. She looked at him, while Max gave Angel a curious look.

Then the creepy guy's eyes widened and he ran away screaming.

Angel smiled and Max gave her a look that said, 'We'll talk about this later.'

After the random.... thing with the stalker dude, we made it to the house... Only to figure out I didn't have my key.

I groaned.

Then looked at the window. The screen was down but the window was cracked, which meant it was unlocked. I grinned.

"Shardae?" asked Nudge. "Why are you grinning at a window? Have you gone crazy? Or have you found a key in the window? Or did you find a monkey? Monkeys are so cute. But I hear that monkeys bite people. Is that true? Have you ever met a monkey? Do you have a monkey? Have you ever eaten a monkey? That sounds gross. Almost as gross as eating...." Iggy covered Nudge's mouth and she glared at him while Gazzy gave him a wasted grateful look.

I walked over and pushed the screen up.

I glanced at Nalani and she looked at me knowingly.

You see, with our window, if the window's open at all, even the tiniest bit open or even if it's shut but unlocked, then you can pull up the screen from the outside, push the window up the rest of the way, and climb inside the house.

Cool, right?

_Sure..._

But anyway, I opened the window, putting my fingers under the window, pulling it up.

Then the flock (minus Iggy) nodded in realization. I climbed in the window, to see...

No one downstairs. No one on the brown couch or love seat. No one sitting in the spinnie chairs watching t.v. or on the computer. No one.

My family climbed in the window after me and stared at me, as if to say, 'what now?'

I tiptoed upstairs to see my mom in her room, doing her hair. I tilted my head and stared at her.

Did she not notice her daughters were missing? Did she not even care? Then a thought came across my mind. What if my mom was.... No. She's my mom, she wouldn't do that.

I hope...

I walked down the hall cautiously.

"Mom?" I called out.

She glared at the mirror but didn't stop doing her hair.

"Hello?" I tried.

She continued glaring at the mirror. She twisted part of her hair around the curling iron, and held the iron there.

"Mom?" my sister asked from behind me. I jumped a little, seeing as I didn't know she was there.

Finally, my mom pulled the curling iron out of her hair, and set it down on the dresser. Then she turned to us, the glare still on her face.

She said, "What are you doing here?"

I stepped back a little causing Nalani to back up.

She raised her eyebrows while glaring, it was weird. How the heck did she do that?

"Hello? How'd you escape?"

I just stared in shock at the person I once called my _mommy_.

"Why aren't you happy for us?" Nalani asked. I was still in shock.

She giggled, she flippin _giggled_. My mom doesn't giggle! WTF?

"It's a concept you wouldn't understand." Kellie, a.k.a. my former mom, said.

That snapped me out of my shock and I glared at her. Then I thought of something.

"It was you, wasn't it, _Kellie_?" I asked, glaring at her giggling face.

"Of course it was," she started, turning back to the mirror, "Do you think those stupid scientists would have even thought of the _flock _being at my house? No, they didn't. I knew they were here. I knocked you out, and you were supposed to be killed. But the stupid _flock_ ruined everything, and helped you escape. So, I guess I have to finish the job myself." she finished.

Then, she turned, smiled, reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun...

* * *

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**don't you just hate me?**

**i sure don't.**

**maybe... jk. jk.**

**tee-hee.**

**stupid mom, why'd you try to have me killed?**

**i didn't even expect her to pull out a gun, it just sort of... happened. XD  
**

**maybe i'll kill her too.... even though she is my mom....**

**hmm....**

**building... falling.... mom....**

**MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA**

**-coughs-**

**anyway.**

**review?**

**what'd you think?**

**tell me!**

**tee-hee.**

**~~sharkdae~~**


	7. Unnamed Chappie

**okay,**

**been awhile.**

**i've been having... issues...**

**something happened... so i couldn't update...**

**it was.... personal...**

**and i couldn't focus on writing the chapter like i usually do.**

**but anyway, enough rambling, on with the chappie!**

_**i don't know how to let this go, and i don't really want to know, what it's like without you, in this life....**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Nalani stared at _Mother _in shock, I just eyed the gun cautiously.

"It was not nice knowing you." My _mommy _said, smirking.

"Ditto." I said, firmly. Even in the face of death, I can steady my voice. _Super._

"I just have one question." My sister stated.

Kellie snapped her head to look at my sister and smirked wider. "Well, I'll probably answer it, seeing as your going to die in the next few minutes."

Keeping my mouth shut, I stared at Kellie, while she waited for my sister to ask her question.

"Wh-, You're our mom, why are you doing this?" Nalani asked.

Get this, she laughed. Like a maniac. You know, the, _MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Yeah, that one.

When she was done laughing she gave us a weird look. "I'm not your mother. Stupid kids. I'm a clone of your mother."

I stared at her.

Nalani stared at her.

I stared at her some more.

Nalani stared at her some more.

I stared at her even longer.

Nalani stared at her even longer.

I stared-- Ugh. You get it.

_A, clone?_ That makes sense, I guess. No wonder she hates us, she's a clone, we're not.

"_A what?_" My sister stupidly asked.

"A _clone._" Kellie said. She then rolled her eyes and adjusted the gun so it was pointing at me. I breathed in sharply, as I glared at the gun.

I heard feet running up the steps but I didn't look back, I knew it was my family. I don't know how I knew, but I just knew it was them.

Kellie quickly looked at the kids running and aimed the gun at them. The running stopped just as quickly. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew they were freaking out, on the inside and out.

I saw my chance, and lunged at her.

She didn't see me coming, (to my advantage) and I tackled her to the ground.

"_ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

I sat on top of her stomach and pinned her legs to the ground with my feet, then looked at her, just to see a gun, barely touching my nose.

"It's over." Kellie said, from behind the gun.

_No..._

"NO!!!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!" My family screamed simultaneously.

The person under me glanced at them like a stupid person and I reached my hand up and smacked the gun out of her hand so it went sliding against the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kellie screamed out.

_Ow...._

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in her face.

She glared at me. I spit in her eye. :)

"Shardae! You did it!" Chaz exclaimed, excitedly.

"Spit in her face?" I asked, confused.

"Well, yes. But no! You beat your mom!" he said.

"That's a clone." Nalani stated bluntly.

I heard coughing under me. I turned to the clone of my mom.

"You will never escape, you will never live to see another day. They will kill you, and you won't be as lucky as the flock was. You-" The clone began. She probably would've said some more things had I not smacked her across the face. :)

She growled. I ignored her and looked at the window. It was windy out and the curtain was blowing, meaning the window was open. I grinned a creepy grin and looked at my family. They were watching me, grin at a window yet again.

Finally, Nalani caught on and grinned too.

I glanced at the rest of my family. Lauren was confused, Chaz was looking at the window, then at me, next at the clone, and repeating the cycle confused. Lydia was grinning, meaning she figured it out. Dantie was looking at the dresser, looking for something fun.

"Nalani, Lauren, Chaz, get your butts over here." I ordered.

"Do we have to?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. You do. Do you want to have some fun?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but what are we going to- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

I nodded and she came over and grabbed one of the clones arms, Nalani following her lead. I got up off of her and grabbed a leg, Chaz following my lead.

"What are you doing?"

She was ignored. Chaz and I led the other eldest kids towards the window.

"Don't you dare do what you are thinking."

I rolled my eyes and we stuck her feet out the window. We walked up to the arms and started pushing her out the window.

"Stop it!"

"Fall and you win!" Chaz yelled. "Pie..." He mumbled. "You win pie..."

"NO!"

Then the four of us shoved her out the window and Chaz ran down the hall, then came back and threw a pie out the window after her. Hm... A little violent, but, I could care less.

He held up two of his hands, and I returned the gesture. (It was a High-Five for you slow people.)

"That was incredibly easy." Nalani stated.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Let's get out of here." Lauren pleaded, shuffling on her feet.

"Anybody got to use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Me!" Ty Ty said and ran down the hall to the bathroom, I heard a door slam shut. I smiled to myself.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"You're all going anyway." I demanded, walking down the hall and leaning against the wall at the top of the steps.

-_LATER-_

"Oh my gosh! You guys are okay!" Angel and Nudge exclaimed.

"Of course we are." Chaz said, confused. He tilted his head.

"Well, some lady fell out the window! Followed by a pie!" Gazzy said.

Chaz glanced at me and we shared a grin.

"What am I missing?" Nudge asked.

"Nothing." Chaz, Nalani, Lauren and I said innocently, a little too innocently.

Nudge looked at us skeptically. Then shrugged.

-_LATER (AGAIN)-_

So, we found a cave. We're staying in it for the night. It has enough room for _12_ bird-kids.

**12.** That's a lot of kids.

A lot of _bird_-kids.

12 bird-kids.

2 families of 6 bird-kids.

7-,

"Hey." Max called, breaking me out of my thoughts and causing me to look up. I gave her the universal, 'continue' look.

"Me and Fang are going for a spin."

I grinned knowingly. "Okay. Just, make sure you don't do the whole running away thing anymore."

Max rolled her eyes and smiled... at the same time. "I don't think we're going to do _that."_

_You don't think you're going to kiss?! Come on now! Max! Anytime you guys are alone you kiss! Every flippin time!!!!_

I giggled, "Whatever you say, Max, whatever you say."

Max gave me a funny look, I just shook my head.

"I can trust you right?" Max asked, "I don't have to hurt you, do I?"

"Well, yes to the trust, no to the hurt. I won't kill anyone, I won't hurt them. I won't tell anybody our location, and all that chiz." I said honestly. I wouldn't ever do that. It actually hurt a little that she asked me that... ='(

No, not really. :)

I've been in Max' head, I know how hard it is for her to trust people.

"You better not be lying to me." Max threatened.

Even though it's in my blood to lie, I wasn't lying.

"Aye-Yaye Captain." I said, saluting. "Now go have fun _spinning_ with Fang." I added. "I'll hold down the fort."

Max rolled her eyes and shook her head.... at the same time.

But she walked away to Fang anyway and they took off.

"They grow up so fast." Iggy said from beside me, pretending to wipe away a tear.

I looked up at him, and saw he was insanely **tall. **I mean, I knew he was tall, but really? I didn't realize he was _that_ tall. I'm like 2 inches shorter than Max, so he was probably 8 inches taller than me. That's pretty tall. I don't like it when people are taller than me. I'm like Max in that way.

That's just an observation, of course.

"Yeah. It seems like just yesterday they were in diapers." I added. Although, I have no idea what that was like, seeing as I wasn't even born yet...

"Those crazy kids." Iggy replied, shaking his head.

"I just hope they don't scar one of the younger kids." I said, grinning.

"I just hope they use protection." Iggy stated, seriously.

Now, if Max were here, she would have hurt him. Badly.

But she wasn't here, so...

We burst out laughing.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**there, it's super late, but all done.**

**:)**

**okay.**

**:)**

**hope you liked it!**

**:)**

**now i'm going to finish watching my movie.**

**:)**


	8. Happenings Whilst At The Park

**okay, so.**

**new chappie!**

**chapter 8? or is it 7? no, it's definitely 8. i think....**

**blah.**

**"Oh, don't say that... We're all going to get together, and go, SHOPPING!" ha, ha. funny funny movie.**

**another favorite of mine!**

**"i love her." "okay, fine, you love her. have you ever actually met her?" "no...can you introduce me?"**

**anyways!**

**let's continue with the story!**

_**she never slows down, she doesn't know why but she knows that when she's, all alone, feels like it's all, coming down.**_

**and...**

_**i wear a disguise, i'm just your average jane...**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Guys, I wanna go to the park..." Lauren stated.

"Oooooooh! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Lydia added.

"Me three!" Chaz said excitedly.

"Make that four!"

"Five!"

I mentally hit myself on the head. Of course we just **had** to pass by a park. We just **had to.** Of course the younger kids would want to go to some boring playground, with a slide, monkey bars designed for short people, some rope thing... Oh, and let's not forget the random pole you can slide down. They really shouldn't have that kind of thing at a children's park, if you catch my drift.

And now, onto round 2!

"Maaaaaaaax, can we go to the park?"

"Yeah! It looks like fun!"

"Maaaaaaaax, pleeeeeeeeeeease."

I mentally hit myself on the head... _again. _Max would let them go to the park, she would say no, then decide to go to the stupid park.

"No. We're not going to the... park." Max answered.

"Maaaaaaaaaax, please." The three youngest flock members begged.

Then get this, _my _family members went and joined the begging flock members, knees on the ground, hands together, puppy dog pout, big eyes, the whole picture.

So, just imagine Max, with _8 _begging kids in front of her, outside the gates of a park.

"It'll only be a little while." Chaz reasoned.

No, it wouldn't be. Whenever a kid says 'it'll only be a little while', they mean it'll only be a little while until they ask you to stay longer.

"Yeah." The other 7 kids nodded, at the same time, it was kinda creepy.

I was watching this whole ordeal and it was pretty funny when I thought about it.

Then I thought Max was not going to win this fight and that we would go to the place a kid never, ever, EVER wants to leave.

Why, you might ask, do I hate the park so much? You could say I've had.... bad experiences with the park.

"She's going to give in." Iggy whispered.

"Of course she is." I whispered back.

"She's Max, she won't say no." Fang whispered. I turned to Fang.

"So Fang, did you have fun _spinning _with Max?" I whisper-asked him, casually.

He smirked, "We did more than just _spin._" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Iggy grinned, "Good job, man." He raised his hand for a high-five, and Fang gladly returned the gesture.

Ugh. Pigs.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Max asked. My eyes widened and I looked at Max, then up at the sky.

"Ever notice how pretty the sky looks?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, clouds are... neat?" Iggy offered, looking up.

Max looked at us strangely. "Iggy, I hate to break it to you, but you're blind."

Iggy looked at Max with weird accuracy, waved his hand in front of his face, and gasped. "Gosh, you're right! I _am_ blind!" Then he rolled his eyes.

"Maaaaaaaaaax, you never answered. Can we go to the park or not?" Nudge groaned.

"Nope. Let's go." Max said, and started walking away.

The 8 begging kids frowned but all stood up, and followed Max.

I was genuinely surprised. Max never said no to the flock.

Hm.... Makes me wonder....

_'She's the real Max.' _Angel said in my head. There went my idea... Hey. That was...

_'Angel! Long time no hear!'_

_'Yeah... Hey! Can you get us to go to the park?'_

Huh? She wanted _me_ to get us to the stupid park? How in the.... heck was I supposed to that?

_'The park isn't stupid.'_

"Shardae?" Chaz started. "You see, I was wondering, I mean, I heard you and Iggy laughing yesterday about something that wasn't really funny."

I mentally slapped myself in the head for the _third time_ today.

I mean, really, who saw that coming? That he heard us yesterday? Laughing about stuff little 9 years olds shouldn't know about?

"Have you ever noticed how pineapples don't wear tutus?" I asked, trying yet again to change the subject, _without _drawing attention, to no avail. Everybody looked at me funny. I shrugged.

"What? Where did that come from? We were talking about why you and Iggy hope Max and Fang using protection is funny." Chaz said, a bit confused.

Max' eyes widened, Fang's widened very, very, very, very, VERY, _VERY, __**VERY,**_ slightly.

"You guys hope WHAT?!?!?!?!" Max screeched. She started walking towards us angrily.

Iggy and I started backing up, away from the very mad Max. Iggy laughed nervously, "We... We weren't..." He scratched the back of his head as he talked. Then his voice turned to a whisper as he said to me,"Help me."

I remembered we were in front of a park. The most distracting thing in the world.

"Hey! Who wants to go to the park?" I asked, then started running toward the park without an answer from anybody.

I heard 8 cheers, then people following me to the playground.

You know what's funny? I didn't even want to come to the stupid park, but I'm the one that let them come to the stupid park.

I just think that's funny.

Once I arrived at the park, a thought struck me. _What the... crap am I supposed to do here?_

Blah, I just decided to go sit on a bench, staring at the rest of the park.

I looked back at Max to see her in shock, staring at me, as if she didn't believe I actually went against something she said.

Well, what can I say? I'm a rebel. XD

She still looked angry, really angry about what my cousin had said we had said.

But, she walked towards the playground anyway, and decided to sit on a different bench on the other side of the playground, Fang following her.

She glared, madly (is that a word?), at me the entire time.

I would have glared at me too.

"Is she gone?" Iggy asked, from his hiding spot _behind _the bench.

"Yeah, she's across the park. But, she's still looks really, really mad." I answered.

"Okay, is Fang sitting with her?"

"Yep."

"Good, he'll calm her down."

"Unless he's mad too."

He smacked his forehead, clearly frustrated.

Then, my curious little cousin came running up to me. "You still didn't tell me how protection is funny."

"I'll tell you when you're older!" I exclaimed.

"Like, when I'm ten?" Chaz asked.

"More like a hundred and ten..." Iggy muttered.

"Shardae..... Just tell me what it means, and I'll be on my merry way."

_What... did he just say to me?_

"What did you just say to me?" I asked, staring at him.

"I said, just tell me what it means." He said again.

I stood up, and one finger on my right hand went up. "First of all, you don't tell me what to do." Another finger went up. "Second of all, you're not old enough to know." He looked like he wanted to say something, but I held up another finger. "Third of all, WE'RE AT A PARK!! GO PLAY!"

Yes, I raised my voice, sue me.

But it worked, his eyes widened and he ran to the swings.

I sat back down on the bench and put my face in my hands.

"You handled that well." Iggy said sarcastically.

"Bah..." was my oh-so intelligent reply.

I looked up. Nalani, Lauren, Chaz, Nudge, and Gazzy were all swinging high on the swings, laughing and giggling, clearly happy with my decision about the park. Angel, Lydia, and Ty Ty were playing on the slide, sliding down, then running up the stairs and sliding again. Ty Ty fell once or twice, but got right back up again and kept running.

"Funny kids they are." I said aloud, absentmindedly.

"Yeah... Real funny." Iggy stated, clearly absorbed in his thoughts.

Then about 16 yahoos around... 16 years old came running up to the field by the park, making tons of noise like a bunch of... yahoos. One of them was carrying a football.

Little known fact about me. I played tons of sports, all the time, with people older than me, _guys_ older than me, and I'm _better _than them.

See where this is going?

All the kids playing, stopped what they were doing and stared at the creeps. At the same time, _again._

The yahoos split off into teams and lined up. 8 against 8. 8 yahoos versus 8 yahoos. Seems about even.

"Blue, 42! Set! Hike!" One of the yahoos in a red shirt yelled. The yahoos then scattered, ramming into each other, trying to keep each other from getting the ball.

Wow, I never realized how close people get when playing football. It's just so funny, that they're _that_ close. xD

Then the guy in the red shirt threw the football to one of his open teammates. But, I guess he threw it too far and it went soaring over his head toward the playground. The ball bounced against the floor a couple times, and landed in front of the bench I was sitting at.

"Hey! Can you get the ball?" One of the yahoos in a _blue _shirt called.

I felt the need to be nice, not that the guy was _cute _or anything, hex no, but, I don't know, I couldn't explain it.

So, I picked up the football and stood up, just about ready to throw the ball to them. But, I guess the guy in the red shirt had different plans, because he came jogging over towards me.

"Here, I'll take that." he started, then took the ball out of my hands. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." he winked. Did he think I was some kind of... I don't know...-_-? Yeah...

I scowled, and I heard a really low growl, like a really low one. So low, I wasn't even sure I heard it, but there was something incredibly familiar about it, that growl sounded incredibly s-...

Right, back to Earth with the sexist pig.

I wanted to kick him. Nobody... _winks_ at me. Nobody. Especially not some random yahoo.

"I''m sure _I'm _not the one that's going to get hurt." I replied, angrily.

"Come on now. You don't mean that." He said.

I heard the se- growl again. What the heck was it? Some kind of cat? Like a lion? Or maybe a bear! Or a dog? Maybe a wolf? Werewolf! It would have been funny if it was some kind of bird. Ha ha, bird... Funny. Get it? Cuz... Yeah...

Yeah, I have officially gone crazy.

"Brian! Come on! She obviously doesn't like you!" The guy in the blue shirt called. The yahoos burst out into laughter.

"She'll come around!" _Brian _yelled back. But really, who's name is Brian?

Like, '_Hi. My name's Brian.'_

Then, he turned back to me, "They always come around."

I scowled again, "I don't know who _they_ are, but I'm sure not one of them."

Then he frowned. "Brian!"

He opened his mouth to say something else but instead I said, "You're boyfriends are waiting for you."

_"_ I don't know who you think you are, but I happen to be..."

"Lonely and bitter?" I asked, innocently.

"You better watch yourself, I have a football in my hands."

Wow, that's a new one. I'm being threatened with a football.

"I'm sure you'll hurt _yourself_ if you try to use that against me." I said, confidently.

"Brian! Come on!"

"Listen, _chick," _Chick? How incredibly sexist. " _I'm sure _you know nothing about football."

"Oh, really?" I asked. Then I took the ball out of _his _hands and threw it to the guy in the blue shirt. The football flew over _Brian's _head and landed in the blue-shirted guy's hands. Brian and the guy in the blue shirt both looked surprised.

I raised my eyebrows in triumph.

He huffed and walked away, past the laughing yahoos, and down the road.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes, guys overreact more than _chicks._

"You handled that well." Iggy repeated.

"Sure..."

Chaz then came running over to me," Am I old enough now?"

I glared at him.

He turned back around and ran towards the playground equipment, and ran up the steps.

"Wow. What a weird day." Iggy muttered.

I nodded my head in agreement. Then remembered he couldn't see it. "Yeah. You could say that again." I said.

"What a weird day." Iggy muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Guys... They think they're hilarious.

Then, Nalani and Lauren came strolling up.

"So, what's so funny about protection?" They asked at the same time.

I exhaled, so agonizingly _slowly_.

They were clearly very, very frustrated with me, it wasn't even funny.

Okay, maybe it was a little funny. :)

I stared at them. They stared at me. The blind guy stared at them with very, very strange accuracy. They alternated between staring at me and Iggy.

"Well...?" They prompted.

"Didn't I get them to the park Igster?" I asked Iggy, turning to him.

He pretended to think, "Yep, I believe you did."

"Then why do they keep asking me about this protection thing? I mean, it's only making me mad, and I did bring them here, I could get Max to make them leave..."

Their eyes widened and they ran and played with Chaz, Angel, Lydia, and Dantie.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Iggy asked.

I grinned, "Of course I am. Is that a problem?" It was his turn to grin.

"Nope. I wouldn't have it any other way."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**i'm done!**

**yeah...**

**i dunno... i think this chapter is almost exactly the same as the chapter max meets ella in the first book... the dialogue i mean... where max is talking to the guys with the guns, remember?  
**

**but i swear, i did not do that intentionally!! i promise i didn't!!! i'm reading the maximum ride books to my sister and it's like 'oh my gosh! it's almost exactly the same!'**

**yeah...**

**any other announcements? hmm...**

**i'm an eighth grader now?**

**all my teachers talk waaaaaaay too much?**

**i'm taking 5 high school credit classes?**

**blah, that stuff is boring...**

**writing test! i got a score of 440, (above proficient) on my writing test! surprising isn't it?**

**yeah... that's boring too... hmm....**

**wow, long author's note... i'm just going to disappear now...**


	9. Nobody

**...... weird, nothing to say...**

**hmm... well, let's see. let's set this thing straight for anyone who cares. the word conceived is in the lyrics below. it isn't the definition that means to become pregnant. it's the definition that means: to experience or form (a feeling).**

**so below it basically means to love, to be in love. not to become pregnant. okay? okay. :)**

**oh! i'm doing this chapter a little differently, okay? it might be a little confusing, i'm just warning you...**

_**bound at every limb by my shackles of fear... sealed with lies through so many tears... lost from within, pursuing the end... i fight for the chance to be lied to again...**_

_**you will never be strong enough... you will never be good enough... you were never conceived in love... you will not rise above...**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

She opens her eyes tiredly. The bright white walls a contrast to the way she feels inside.

Sitting up she exhales softly, looking around the plain room with only a bed and single yellow light on the ceiling.

Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, her head hung, the brown hair on her head covering her face, she exhales again.

"Stupid dream." She mutters softly, rubbing her eyes, "They aren't real..."

The door opens and a man walks in yet her head still hangs... She knows exactly who it is.

"Did you sleep well?" The man asks, his voice loud, echoing off the walls of the room.

The girl nods and stares at her bare toes.

"Good. You have a mission today and you mustn't be tired and fall asleep during it."

She nods again, her toes a particularly interesting thing in the white room.

"Now. Come along, we have work to do." He commands and the girl stands and follows him, leaving the room until night comes. Only then can she dream about the imaginary flock and her imaginary family.

_-The Girl's POV-_

I look at the building, engulfed in flames. The fire I started. The fire I willingly started. For what exactly?

Family? No, I have no family.

Friends? No, I was never liked by anybody.

Survival? No, I can do whatever I want, they won't kill me. They _can't _kill me.

Freedom? No, I would get nowhere if I was free, I have nobody who would care for me, to care _about _ me.

Myself? No, I don't care about myself, I'm a thing. A mistake, something that belongs to no one, something hidden away, something only scientists like to toy with, to do what they want and then throw it to the ground.

Me? I'm an it. Nothing of importance.

I have one best friend, _Solitude._

A wise person once said they have never found a companion as companionable as solitude.

This person was right.

People are not companionable.

Solitude is.

I have dreams. Dreams where I once had friends and family. Where I cared about being an _it. _Where my best friends were not myself and people cared about me. I cared about things. Sure, I was quiet, and wore hoodies when it was about a million degrees, but I actually _like _my dream me.

This, _real_ me... I hate her. I loathe her. I despise her. I hate every fiber of her being, every molecule, everything about her.

I want to _annihilate _her. Kill her. Destroy her. Throw her off a cliff. Get rid of her for good.

Sometimes I wonder why I don't kill myself. No one cares about me. No one likes me. I have no family. I'm not going anywhere with my life.

Then I remember my dreams. Where I'm happy, alive and free. Like a bird in the sky, soaring through the air, doing whatever makes her happy with the birds she loves.

I would sleep forever if I could. But, sleeping forever is different from dying. Sleeping leads to dreaming, and dreaming leads to leaving reality. I want to leave reality, not leave life.

Get it?

I sure hope so.

You're probably so confused, and have no idea who I am.

Well, neither do I.

I have no name. No name means no identity, nobody. So you can just call me Nobody.

I know more about the dream me than the real me.

The dream me has everything I don't have:

Name: Check. Shardae.

Identity: Check.

Friends: Check. The FlOcK.

Family: Check. Nalani, Lauren, Dantie, Chaz and Lydia.

Freedom: Check.

A Life: Check.

The dream me has everything I don't have.

Shardae has people who care about her, and she's like a forgotten friend. She's what I would have been... What I should have been.

Let me give you an excerpt of one of my dreams, maybe then it'll be less confusing. This is where I first met part of the flock...

_I quietly walked out of the classroom. I went out into the hall. And started walking toward the girls restroom. Of course I didn't actually have to go, I just wanted to see the oldest members of the flock. And guess what?_

_I did. I instantly recognized who each one was. The really, really, really tall light-haired, sightless eyed guy was Iggy. The not-so tall but still tall guy with black hair, intimidating dark eyes was Fang. And the tall brown-haired girl with brown eyes was Max._

_Max had walked out of the 8th grade spanish class, Fang from the 8th grade math class, and Iggy from the 8th grade science class. Yes, even though I was in 7th grade, I knew where all the 8th grade classes were. It's not that creepy. No, of course not._

_They met up in the middle of the hallway on the second floor. The office was on the first floor and all three of their classrooms were on the second floor close together. My homeroom was right next to Max', then there were some purple lockers then Fang's homeroom in the corner. Next to his was some more purple lockers then the hallway and after that Iggy's homeroom next to the computer lab/class. The steps were near the computer lab. The steps had a fence type thing around the top so people don't fall and die._

_Okay, so maybe they don't die but break their neck or something. Yes I know, I'm so optimistic. Absolutely._

_I saw a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes walking down the hall and she said hi to me, I gave a small wave. Then, she joined the trio. I put two and two together and figured that was Nudge that just passed me._

Yeah... That's one of my dreams, one of the many moments with the flock.

Their name, the flock. They're bird-kids, so they call themselves the flock. They are dream people and hadn't told me their names so I gave them names that fit them. Same thing with my family.

They're the reasons I stay alive, I like to sleep.

I have nothing... No life, I don't remember my old life. Before I was captured and thrown into the white room, to do their dirty work, to be their _pet. _To be Nobody, for no one.

They told me I was born there, that I always have done what they said. I can't remember being here my entire life. They said it was because I've been here forever, that since I've been doing the same thing everyday, it feels like my childhood didn't exist.

I asked them about the dream flock and my dream family. They said they were fairy tales, uselessly invading my mind, filling it with lies, about what will never, and could never happen.

I have no choice but to believe them.

They supply me with food, and a bed, a roof over my head. I need them to survive.

Without them, I couldn't go to sleep to dream. I wouldn't have a great dream realm where fun things happen and people laugh about silly stuff. I wouldn't be the least bit happy at night. I would have nothing to live for.

Basically, the people killing me, are keeping me alive.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Sooooooo, what do you think?**

**It's a little dark, but I got this idea of a dark themed thing from my life, I'm feeling dark now, I found out some upsetting news (nobody died, if I told you, I'm pretty sure you would be like, 'Get over it. That doesn't matter.'), and i've been writing dark stuff on my phone, binder, papers, everywhere.**

**But yeah...**

**Okay, let's see, let's try to unconfuse the confused people.**

**Nobody is Shardae.**

**The last eight chapters were what **_**They **_**have told her are dreams; fairy tales, uselessly invading her mind, filling it with lies.**

_**They**_** are lying.**

**Her dreams are forgotten memories. The dreams aren't lies. **_**They**_** are lies.**

**The previous chapters really happened, but she was captured and somehow her memory was erased.**

**I'm not sure yet.**

**But yeah... Chapter 9.**

**Yeah... Bye.**


	10. Embarrassing Moments

**......................I'MSOSORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**yeah, that's it.**

****

"Hey!"

"No fair!"

"CHEATER!!!!!!!"

"I agree! You most definitely cheated!"

"You can't do that!"

"Actually, I can do that. Says so in the rule book." Iggy leaned back in his chair, spinning slightly and stretched his legs out putting his feet on the desk beside him, crossing them, his right over left, a small smile forming at his lips and his eyes shut, very well relaxed.

He seemed completely out of place with the five kids glaring at him, their arms crossed across their chests.

"Shardae! Tell him he can't do that!" Nudge, Nalani, Chaz, Lauren and Gazzy all exclaimed frustratedly {Is that a word? O.o} at me.

I sighed. And glanced at Iggy next to me, obviously comfortable.

"Where does it say you can steal everybody else's cards?" I asked lazily.

"469." He said simply.

I glanced at the rule book. '_Okay... Did he mean rule 469? Or page 469?'_

_'Page 469' _Angel replied.

I nodded slightly, and reached for the book. Turned to page 469. Skimmed through. And was confused. For a couple reasons.

First, why the developers of the game decided to put a stupid rule like that knowing that it would cause problems.

Second, why there were so many rules for this stupid simple game.

And third, how the heck Iggy knew what page it was on, much less that it existed.

"Well?" Nudge asked. Huh, shortest thing Nudge has ever said to me.

I looked up and nodded.

The five kids stared at me shocked, then looked as if they thought I was lying.

"_On what __**planet**__ does it make __**sense**__ that he takes __**all**__ of __**our**__ cards that we __**earned?" **_Lauren asked, skeptical.

"I'm not lying. It says so right here, Rule#1498, _'Should a player be losing the game, said loser is allowed to take everyone's cards to add to their set. Should the other players be upset, tell them to get over themselves and that the loser is actually the winner and the winners are actually the losers.' _Hm."

I looked up, "Get over yourselves. Iggy won and you guys lost."

Iggy snorted. I looked at him. He was now grinning humorously, smugly and proudly.

Chaz looked at me funny, "You're _lying._"

"Am not." I stuck my tongue out.

He stood up and grabbed the book out of my hands.

"Don't snatch." I growled.

He glared at me and then looked back at the book.

I stared at him until he felt my eyes on him.

He glanced up and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Better be."

"Chaz? Did ya find it yet?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah..." Chaz said glumly. "It says everything except for the part about us needing to get over ourselves." He glanced up at me, then back at Gazzy, "**That **part, she was lying about."

I grinned. Iggy snorted again.

"Quit snorting, you _pig_." I said.

Iggy got out of his position and slammed his feet on the floor. He spun in his chair toward me. "Excuse _me?"_ He asked, mocking hurt. He was looking at me with 110% accuracy, which still kind of amazed me.

"You didn't hear me? I said, can I have some bacon? I'm hungry." I said. O.O Did I really just say that? Stupid, stupid me.

"Of course you are. I AM delicious, you know." He said, grinning and raising his eyebrows suggestively. O.O What. The. _Hell?_ Did_ he_ really just say _that?_

"Hm. I was right, you are a pig."

"A pig, as in I eat a lot and I'm fat and ugly; or a pig as in I'm disgusting and dirty... In more ways than one." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively _again._

"Can I pick both options?"

He scowled, then grinned, "No, you can't because I am not any of those things. I'm one of the skinniest people alive and I'm debonairly handsome and I'm seductively succulent and _clean. _So _ha."_

_"_Debonairly? _Seductively?_ _Succulent?_ Since when do you use big words?"

"Since you started lov-"

"ZOMG! SHUT UP!" Nudge yelled.

_Damn you, Nudge, what was he about to say?_

Iggy and I looked at Nudge, skeptical.

"Huh?" We said at the same time.

"YOU GUYS ARE TALKING TOO MUCH!"

The _irony._

Irony is funny.

So funny that Iggy and I burst out laughing leaning on each other leaving Nudge in confusion.

We laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed some more.

Anddddddddd, did ya guess it?

We laughed.

Then we did that weird sighing thing that people always do after they're done laughing.

You know what I'm talking about?

You know, the, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HA. HA. HA....HA.....HA......SIGH.

You know what I mean?

I hope so....

"How is that funny?" Nudge asked.

Iggy and I stared at her again.

"Because you're always talking, all the time, non-stop. _Always." _Iggy muttered.

"I _resent _that!" Nudge exclaimed.

"I don't!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Then they got in an argument about how Nudge couldn't even go a minute without talking.

I'm not sure. Angel was in my head, speaking with me.

_'Can you get Iggy to play another game?'_

_'Uh, how?'  
_

_'You know Iggy does whatever you tell him to do.'_

_'No, he doesn't.'_

_'Course he does.'_

_'Um, how? And, why would he?_

_'I dunno how, but I know why. Cuz he loves you.'_

I didn't reply.

That's how I am when someone says that to me.

Like,

'Love you.'

'....'

Or,

'Shardae!'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'....'

_'Shardae!'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Iggy's talking to you.'_

_'Oh. I knew that.'_

Angel then giggled out loud.

"Are you okay?" Iggy was talking to me.

I blinked twice and looked at him. He looked concerned, unlike he was five minutes ago. Concerned about me... Cough, cough, hack, hack, cough.

"Er... Yeah, perfectly fine. Just talking to Angel."

Iggy nodded in understanding, the concern slowly leaving his face.

Good...

_'See, Angel? You're making me go crazy.'_

_'You've always been crazy. You didn't need __**my **__help.'_

_'Ha, ha, ha. Although, you're not helping me. I need to become un...crazy, and you're making me crazier.'_

_'Nah, that's not me, that sounds more like Iggy.'_

_'Rawr.'_

Angel giggled out loud again.

Nalani, Chaz, Lydia, and Gazzy slipped out of the room, almost silently. Lauren ran to the bathroom... O.o

Nudge looked at me and Angel. She cocked her head. Then grinned knowingly. And put her head back to normal.

"You're talking about Iggy, aren't you?" She asked, still grinning. Iggy looked at me and grinned in amusement. _Damn you, Nudge..._

I glared at her. "Nope. I'm not talking at all. Therefore, I'm not talking about Iggy." I said, in a 'duh' way.

"Well, then, you and Angel are thinking about Iggy. Together. Which is worse than talking about him. You can think about him, all day, and then dream about him, which is really your thoughts in pictures, but you can't talk about a person all day and night because you really _do _have to shut up sometimes but you don't necessarily have to stop thinking at all." Nudge explained, only getting off track a little bit.

"We were not-" I began before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Shardae. Stop trying to hide it. Iggy and I both know you and Angel _think _about him _all the time_." Nudge said.

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

Iggy then burst out laughing. Angel frowned.

"How is that funny?" Angel asked, glaring at him for no apparent reason.

Iggy sighed, still grinning and looked up at Angel. He glanced at me, then back at Angel.

"Because I just figured out how blind I _really _am. Not just physically, but in other ways too...It's like, I should have seen that one coming. Well, not like _really see_, but _see... _You know what? Nevermind. I dunno. It's hard to explain."

Is it weird that I got what he was trying to say?

Cuz I think it is a _little _bit.

"Shardae gets what you're trying to say." Angel said, smiling.

I sighed.

Gr... I just met these people but the whole reading-my-mind thing was already _really_ making me crazier.

****

**AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!**

**:(**

**I haven't had any time to write this! And I've had major writers block!! Don't you hate that?**

**Yeah, so anyway.**

**I hope you guys can forgive me...**

**Please?**

**Review and tell me if you hate me or not...**

**Yeah...**

**~~sharkdae~~**


End file.
